


Harper's Tribulation

by User24601



Series: A Thousand Unexpected Tribulations [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Kissing, M/M, Medical, Mental Anguish, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User24601/pseuds/User24601
Summary: The Torchwood team battles an alien virus outbreak. While trying to combat this outbreak, Owen Harper is taken captive and is subjected to an unexpected tribulation. This event is full of anguish on both a physical and mental level.





	Harper's Tribulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoadrunnerGER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadrunnerGER/gifts).



> A friend once postulate what would happen if I took my most popular story and changed the fandom... This is the result.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/44036097480/in/dateposted-public/)

The agent regained consciousness like an old car sputtering to life on a cold day. Considering the cold hard floor he lay upon, it was an appropriate metaphor. Surrounded by darkness, Owen Harper hadn’t a clue where he was or how he had gotten there.

Instead, he tried to move. An intense ache thrummed through his core and down his extremities, taking his breath away. After giving himself a moment or two, he made another attempt, this time being careful to slowly adjust his position. As he shifted his leg, he heard the clink of metal upon metal and felt a cold cuff around his ankle. Blindly feeling for the restraint, he realized it was an old-fashioned manacle, heavy and unwieldy.

It was then that fear finally crept up and grasped hold of him.

As a medical officer and a field agent for Torchwood Three, he had his fair share of run-ins with all sorts of alien creatures, he had become accustomed to dealing with high-risk situations. Fear was just part of his life, and he knew how to deal with it in a manner that kept him fairly level-headed. But knowing what he knew now, he feared that things had just gone from bad to worse.

Not only did he not know where he was or how he had gotten there, he knew the person responsible was not in her right mind. From the pain and subsequent nausea coursing through his body, he surmised he had been drugged. As he yanked at the chain moored to the floor, it was clear it (whatever ‘it’ was) had sapped most of his strength as well.

“ _What had happened?_ ” He silently asked himself. “ _Think, Owen, think_.”

Grumbling to himself that finding himself chained up was simply just another part of the shite he’d been put through of late. The team had been running around after an alien hospice craft that had come crashing down in Cardiff. That damn rift was like a magnet as it drew all sorts of inter-galactic vessels and creatures and this past fortnight had been no exception.

Keeping the general public unaware of the crash by citing an explosion of a gas line, Jack, Gwen, and himself had searched the wreckage only to find the crew and passengers all dead and mutilated. Going through the ship’s logs, Owen had discovered the deaths were due to a malignant virus that caused rational persons to become sadistic and violent.

Hoping the burning wreckage had put an end to any possible contamination, the team had still taken every precaution. They had cordoned off the site and gone through an extensive decontamination process. And for a while, it seemed as though they had been able to keep the alien virus contained.

That was until Gwen had gone off the handle and brutally assaulted her fiancé, Rhys. Jack and Ianto had intervened at the last moment and had stopped Gwen from doing permanent damage. Placing Gwen in solitary confinement, the Captain and his primary assistant/boyfriend had taken Rhys back to the hub and Owen had placed the man in a medically induced coma and isolated him from the rest of the team. That’s the last thing the doctor remembered.

“ _Gwen must have contracted the virus from coming into contact with something on that craft,”_ Owen postulated. _“But then why didn’t Rhys contract it and fight back? Maybe this virus only affects a small portion of those who come in contact with it. ”_

He was sure Gwen was responsible for his current predicament. She must’ve gotten out of her isolation cell and somehow managed to sneak up on him and drug him while his back was turned.

“ _Bollocks,”_ he thought to himself as he pulled unsuccessfully at the chain’s mooring. _“If Gwen wanted me dead, I would be already. She must have something planned for me. And whatever that something is, I don’t want to be around for when she gets back_.”

Whatever was in his system was hampering his ability to think clearly. He needed something, some clue, to give him some context of the situation.

The darkness that surrounded him was the first clue, a windowless room. The cold hard floor was the next, a basement.

“ _So no point in yelling or screaming, no one will hear me.”_

The solid cuff around his ankle attached to a short chain bolted to the floor was a strong indication that Gwen did not intend on him going anywhere. And yet, his hands were not bound. So apparently, she wasn’t concerned that he would possibly be able to undo the restraint. But at least, with his hands free, he could defend himself to some extent, if it came down to that.

Feeling around his person, Owen immediately noticed his jumper was gone but he still wore his t-shirt. His jean pockets were empty and his belt and trainers were missing. The shoes and the belt could’ve made potential weapons, so he wasn’t surprised they were taken from him. So no chance of fighting back with those items, he’d have to make do with just his fists.

_“But is that the best course of action? Gwen’s my colleague and a woman. I don’t necessarily want to hurt her.”_

Slowly pushing himself to a sitting position, Owen shivered as the pain running through him left him light headed and severely fatigued. He sat and contemplated possible scenarios. Acting out in an aggressive manner right away could deprive him of potential means of escape. He was chained to the floor and getting out of this would be a challenge.

_“My best chance of getting out of this restraint is to convince Gwen that it isn’t necessary to keep me locked up.”_

Eventually, Owen decided his best course of action would be to try and cooperate as much as he could and align himself with the former police constable. This method would open up more opportunities for escape and he would be able to get the hell out of this basement alive and intact.

Cradling his head between his knees, he contemplated what was in store for him if he was unsuccessful. Based on what he had seen at the crash site and from the ship’s logs, torture was a likely scenario. Broken bones, missing appendages, and other nefarious means of torment swirled in his mind. The longer he spent thinking, the harder it was to remain calm. His stomach churned. Being in such physical discomfort wasn't helping his concentration. Each passing minute did nothing to ease his pain. It left him feeling exhausted both mentally and physically, to say nothing of his ability to perceive the passage of time.

_“How long have I been down here?”_

The sounds of a heavy lock being opened startled Owen from the darkness that filled his mind. He struggled to his feet, leveraging the wall behind him for balance, still feeling the effects of the drug. The grating sound of a heavy door being pulled open was accompanied by the sudden brightness of lights being turned on. The agent was forced to cover his eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the light. Creaking footsteps coming down the stairs were briefly preceded by the sound of the door above shutting and being locked.

Quickly glancing around at the barren basement, Owen observed more clearly that the floor was poured concrete and the walls were made of cinderblocks. A metal table, a hose, and a drain were the only objects he noticed before his attention was affixed to the persons coming down the stairs. Two men had descended into the basement and Owen breathed a sigh of relief.

A man with a cleft chin and a rugged smile, dressed in a military overcoat, a blue dress shirt, and slacks, was first down the steps. Honestly, Captain Jack Harkness’s flair was ostentatious as illustrated by how he unnecessarily accessorized his outfit with both a belt and trouser braces.

Ianto Jones, on the other hand, was no less demur in his appearance. Wearing a three-piece suit, coupled with a purple shirt and striped tie, the man followed close behind the Captain.

As the pair approached him, the team’s doctor expressed his appreciation.

“What the bloody hell took you so long? Did you get Gwen locked back into her cell? Where are we?”

Jack held a cup in his hand and extended it towards his subordinate. Owen gratefully accepted it. Once the cool crisp water touched his parched lips, he eagerly drained the cup’s contents.

The sound of metal jangling drew Owen’s attention to Ianto, who had taken a set of keys from his pocket. Kneeling down, Ianto unlatched the locking mechanism of the manacle around his ankle. Jack, meanwhile, just stood there silently eyeing the agent, as if he was waiting to see what Owen’s first reaction would be.

_“Why aren’t they talking?”_ he wondered.

As Ianto stood back up, Owen asked in a quiet and non-confrontational tone, “What is going on?"

He was answered by Jack quickly grabbing him by his hair and smashing his head against the wall behind him with brute force. Crumpling to the floor, the jarring pain in his head left him dizzy. He put his hands up defensively. The pair moved in a coordinated fashion as they picked him up, on either side, drug him over to the metal table, and bent him over it face down. All the time, never saying a word.

“ _Fuck! The virus! They’ve been infected!_ ”

Trying to push up off the table but finding himself even further weakened by the blow, Owen came face to face with Jack. As the Captain came around the other side of the table and grabbed his wrists and held them down against the cold metal surface. Owen turned his head and looked over his shoulder as he heard the swish of a blade being sprung from its handle. Seeing Ianto and the large pocket knife he held, he began to wonder which extremity he was about to lose.

The blade was pressed against his skin and Owen squeezed his eyes shut as he attempted to preemptively steady himself against imminent injury. However, instead of cutting flesh, Ianto began to cut his clothes. His shirt was gone in a matter of seconds, shortly followed by his trousers and boxers. Owen’s legs began to buckle as Ianto slid his hands down sensuously and grasped each ankle and pulled off his socks.

“You can’t be serious,” Owen gasped as he realized that it might not be mere physical torment his colleagues wanted from him but his body. “This is what you have Captain Sunshine for, not me!”

Granted, Jack, with those 51st-century pheromones, hit on anything that resembled a sentient being, including everyone he had worked with at Torchwood, but this was going too far. If either one of them attempted to have sex with him, particularly anal sex, he was likely to catch the virus as well. Not to mention that any forced sexual contact would basically be rape.

_“Raped!_ ” The thought echoed in his mind, _“I’m going to get raped!”_

Owen became astutely aware of Ianto’s lingering touch behind him and the hungry look in Jack’s eyes in front of him. Any thought of not wanting to harm his friends he’d held before completely disappeared. Despite the physical limitations imposed by whatever drug he’d been given, he began to struggle in earnest.

However, Jack was even stronger than he looked and his grip upon his wrists remained firm. It was very apparent that whatever they’d drugged him with had left him greatly weakened.

“Jack! Ianto! It’s just a virus. You can fight it off! Let go of me now!”

Trying to kick at the man behind him he found every movement sapped him of more strength. Owen’s heart hammered as he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. Ianto had unzipped his trousers and had pulled out his considerably large member. He then licked his hand to lubricate it before rubbing himself to erection.

“Wait! No," Owen stuttered, "no, you can't. I'm not... I've never... You can't. No! Don’t!”

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Jack held his wrists firm and Ianto kicked his legs apart. Trying to get a footing and move away from the man approaching from behind, his damp toes, wet from the sweat of his fear, slipped on the smooth concrete.

But Ianto was unyielding as he grabbed his hips and pried apart his ass cheeks with his thumbs. Feeling the head of Ianto’s cock against his sensitive hole, Owen cried out, “IANTO, PLEASE DON’T!”

This desperate cry for mercy did not sway the man from his actions. Instead, Ianto pushed the head of his cock through the clenched ring of muscle. Owen screamed!

What physical discomfort he had felt before vanished in the wake of this new stabbing pain that surged in his rectum. Owen had known the word ‘violated’ before but now he truly understood its full meaning. Trying to squirm away was to no avail as the men had too strong of a hold. Ianto’s cock made its way deeper and deeper into him before pulling back out again.

His virus-infected friend, now rapist, had started slow but had picked up the pace and he rammed his cock in over and over, again and again. With each push, the breath was driven from Owen’s lungs and he gasped for air as Ianto partially pulled out.

His cries halted by his ragged breathing, Owen pleaded, “No…. Stop… the virus… Please… stop.”

Nothing he said made any difference and Ianto ignored the man beneath him, continuing the assault.

Pain and humiliation were all Owen felt at first but then he felt warmth running down his bare legs and smelled blood. Fresh shame washed over him knowing he had torn like a virgin bride on her wedding night. As a doctor, he knew how viruses spread, and given the amount of bodily fluids already involved, he had surely been infected. To make matters worse, the slickness from his bleeding just made it easier for Ianto to pick up the pace.

_“This can’t be happening,_ ” the thought flashed Owen’s mind. “ _It can’t be real.”_

But real it was.

Looking first at the hands still holding his wrists down on the table, Owen slid his gaze upward and locked onto Jack’s dark eyes. He wanted to beg the captain in front of him to make Ianto stop. However, the way Jack was looking at him made his blood run cold. Clearly and sickeningly, the man found the sight before him very arousing.

From the periphery of his vision, Owen saw a hand reach over for Jack. Glancing up, he distinguished a soft smile on Ianto’s lips as he looked at his mate lovingly. ‘Soft' and ‘lovingly’ were two terms vehemently at odds with the vicious manner in which Ianto was pounding into him.

Realizing the virus had somehow left the affection the two men felt for each other intact, Owen watched Ianto tenderly brush Jack’s short bangs back from his boyfriend’s forehead, gently running his hand through the dark-brown locks, and then coming to rest at the back of Jack’s head.

Affectionately, Ianto pulled his captain towards himself and the two men came together, right above the agent’s bowed form, lips brushing together in a most tender fashion. For a few moments, Ianto’s rhythm faltered, making each thrust even more agonizing while the rapist was otherwise engaged.

Owen could hear the sounds of their mismatched, heavy breathing coupled with the wet sounds of tongues and the occasional click of teeth coming together. He wanted to fight more but his body wouldn’t obey him. He felt so heavy, immobile. Putting his face down on the table in sheer and utter defeat, he closed his eyes. Tears trickled down his face and onto the metal surface beneath him.

He was done. What point was there in resisting anymore?

Wanting to retreat, to go somewhere else, even if it was just in his head, he closed his eyes in an attempt to shut out the situation. However, this action did nothing but to heighten the physical sensations and kept him in the present. The agent could not avoid the pain of Ianto hammering his ass, the feeling the table’s edge digging into his hips, the silken texture of the man’s suit trousers against his bare bottom, or the rough hands firmly gripping his smooth skin. Perspiration fell on him from above but oddly, the worst sensation was that of Ianto’s balls slapping into the sensitive skin of his perineum over and over again.

For what felt like an eternity, Ianto fucked Owen, using the agent’s tight virgin asshole for his own pleasure. Enjoying the pain and suffering he inflicted he raped Owen like a fucking whore. Finally, Ianto slowed his pace as he bucked his hips, unleashing and painting their captive’s insides with cum.

A feeling of relief rushed though Owen when he realized Ianto finished. Just as this thought entered his mind, the two men released their grip on him and he slumped to the ground.

It was only then that Owen realized his cock was hard. Apparently, the sensation of rubbing up on the table, the pressure on his prostate, and not to mention the Captain’s pheromones had given him an erection. Shame replaced the previous moment’s relief and he tried to cover himself up with his hands. Walking around the table, Jack stood over him. As Owen looked up he saw that same arousal from before and realized the pair was not done with him yet. On his hands and knees, the defiled agent tried crawling away, only to find Jack already had a hold on him.

“Jack! Listen to me. You don’t have to do this! It’s just a virus. You can fight it off.”

If the Captain heard his agent’s plea, he made no sign of it.

Picking up what remained of Owen’s shirt, Ianto wiped the blood and cum off his dick before tucking himself back into his trousers. He then helped Jack put their weakened prey back on the table, this time on his back. Owen tried to roll onto his side, grasping at the edge of the table with his fingers but Jack was already between his legs and holding them pushed back towards his chest and apart. Taking the same torn piece of fabric he had used to wipe his dick, Ianto shoved this into Owen’s mouth.

At the taste of blood, cum, and other less pleasant traces on the cloth, Owen retched and bile rose up in his throat. He had to get the makeshift gag out of his mouth but try as he might to push off his attackers, he simply did not have the physical strength and his efforts were to no avail.

Climbing onto the table behind Owen’s head, Ianto pulled up his arms up and knelt on them to secure them in place. Then he reached forward and grabbed Owen’s legs, effectively pinning him to the table, leaving Jack free to take out his dick.

“ _No, not Jack_!” he thought, terrified. He knew the Captain was inventive when it came to sex and he didn’t dare imagine what twisted thing the virus would force his colleague to do to him.

This time Owen couldn’t scream as he was raped. Whether or not the second man’s cock was bigger than the first, he didn’t know because his anal muscles were shot from him trying to clamp down and prevent the first attack. Jack certainly felt bigger, because this time around the pain was even more excruciating.

But instead of just using the agent like his companion before him, after establishing a rhythm, Jack reached forward and wrapped his sweaty palm around Owen’s dick. The sensations were too much and Owen’s body involuntarily responded to the touch.

A muffled moan escaped the gag as Owen tried to resist the surges of self-loathing pleasure as the Captain jacked him off while assaulting his abused hole. To make things worse, sliding his dick in and out of him, Jack was deliberately hitting that one spot inside at just the right angle and with just the right amount of pressure. This combined with the hand around his cock left Owen shuddering with both pleasure and revulsion.

_“No!_ ” Owen was in disbelief that his own body could betray him in such a way. “ _Not this. Please, not this_.”

The man raping him neither noticed or cared for his perspective on the matter as Jack continued his assault. Soon Owen’s balls began to tighten as he felt the pressure within them start to build.

“ _Hold on,_ ” he told himself, trying to steady his resolve. “ _Don’t let him do this to you. Don’t give them the satisfaction. Don’t cum. Don’t let them take this from you too.”_

But they did. Soon the sensations overpowered him. It had been a while since he’d released. Clearly backed up, his cock spewed ropes of semen onto his belly and chest. Any feelings of pleasure immediately evaporated as he came crashing down from his climax back into the moment. Jack was still inside of him, still fucking and tearing up his ass.As the thrusts became irregular Owen hoped his rapist would reach orgasm soon. Holding onto the back of his thighs, Jack shivered as he filled Owen with cum.

Once Jack was done, he let go and removed his still semi-hard cock from the agent’s bleeding anus. Ianto immediately pulled Owen off of the table and let him fall to the floor. Barely getting an arm out in time to keep his face hitting the floor, their victim just laid there, barely seeming to even have the strength to spit out the soiled rag that had been stuffed in his mouth.

Totally shocked at the events that had just transpired, Owen grappled with his emotions. He didn’t know what to do. All the fight had been fucked out of him. He was left violated, humiliated, ashamed, infected, dirty, and broken. _“They raped me,”_ repeated in his mind. _“They took turns raping me and I… I’ve just been raped! Twice!”_

Feeling completely drained Owen lamented the fact that he hadn’t been able to stop the attack. What’s more, he was completely mortified that not only had he gotten an erection but he had ejaculated at the hand of a man he considered his friend but who was now nothing more than a virus riddled monster. This knowledge was pure anguish and was easily one of the worst things he had ever felt in his entire life.

His humiliation was made utterly complete when Jack and Ianto walked back over and dragged him over to the basement’s floor drain and started to hose him off; for what purpose, he did not know. But no amount of water could wash away the shame that had taken a hold. The cold water hit him hard in the face, taking his breath away. Then the stream of water moved down his body striking the bruised and broken skin.

As the water worked its way towards his more delicate regions, Owen bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out at the sharp pain that emanated from his damaged ass. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as he watched the rivulets of red-tinged water from his other bleeding slowly make their way over the bare concrete and disappear down the drain. Though he knew his body would slowly heal the torn tissues inside, something else had been rent during his assault, something that might never mend.

Limp as a rag doll, the agent hung in the men’s grasp as they hauled him back over to the spot on the ground where the shackles lay bolted to the floor and once again fastened the cuff to his ankle.

Behind closed lids, anxiously, Owen listened to the sound of their steps retreating as they ascended the stairs and slammed the door shut and locked. A second later the lights were turned off and he was plunged into total darkness once again. Blinking his teary eyes back open, he was glad he couldn’t see in the dark. He had no desire to look at the table across the room, a monument to his rape. Perhaps he was lucky he had only been raped, knowing what the virus was capable of, it could’ve been much worse.

Shivering uncontrollably, he curled up naked in the dark. Then the tears came again. Slowly his tears turned into sobs of grief that racked his whole body. His mind whirled with unanswerable questions and implications.

_“How could this have happened? Those bastards got themselves infected and then they took my freedom and my body without even saying a word. Surely, I’m infected now as well. How long do I have until the virus takes hold? Or am I just a host?”_

He tried to brush these words away, attempting to deny what had just happened. No sooner had he pushed this aside than an even more horrific realization invaded his mind: that as long as they had him, what he’d just endured could easily happen again. That is unless they decided to tear his to shreds first.

_“If they can keep me weak like this, they’ll be able to do whatever they please until someone else can stop them.”_

This last thought left him shuddering in revulsion.

_“Surely one of the other agencies knew what was happening. I sent that email to Archie over in Glasgow. Will they be able to find me here? How long will it take them? What will they say if they find out that I let my captain and his boyfriend rape me? Sure I struggled and resisted the best I could but I failed. What good is an agent who can’t keep himself safe? I don’t feel like a man. I just feel pathetic.Fuck… I am pathetic.”_

A new wave of tears washed over Owen as he lay in his dark despair. As he cried himself out. However, as he ran out of tears, his misery was replaced with another feeling: outrage. So he’d been beaten this time, that was clear, he told himself, and maybe he was pathetic. But he was a doctor and he wouldn’t let this alien virus get the best of him and his friends. He was not broken.

At least not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked what you read or you have any feedback, please leave me a comment. Perhaps, you might have a suggestion for the next fandom I apply this treatment to...
> 
> Additionally, if you would be interested in seeing this scenario play out, then you can swing over to the work that inspired this one, [Unexpected Tribulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712039), and see how everything unfolds. It’s not Torchwood but prior knowledge of the fandom isn’t necessary. I promise, you won’t be disappointed.


End file.
